


I'd Give it all For a Taste

by notcasuallyme



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Clubbing, Drinking, Groping, M/M, Making Out, POV Alternating, but Chanlix dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcasuallyme/pseuds/notcasuallyme
Summary: While watching Chris dance with Soyeon, Felix has an epiphanyWhat if that was me?Little did he know that the end of the night would turn out much better than how it began.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 53





	I'd Give it all For a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii 
> 
> This is my first fic that I actually completed AND posted. Wow! Just Chanlix live rent free in my brain so I had to!  
> Felix appears to be confused for a bit here but he is knows what he wants. I chose to call Chan, Chris here as well as YoungK Brian even though he hates it. (right is that right? correct me if I am wrong?)  
> Title from Chungha's "Dream of you"
> 
> Edited: 12/30/2020  
> (better fleshed out and an actual ending wow! could not have done it without [my sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessarymistakes/profile) (do check out her works too!)

Felix drank the last bit of liquid in his glass as he scanned the crowd, leaning back against the counter from the bar. There were just a bunch of horny bodies pressed together as far as he could see; the music blasted around them; Felix felt it vibrating his very core. 

Sighing, he drove a hand through his blond hair as he checked his phone one last time. Yup, it was dead alright. He would not be able to find Jisung in the throng of people. Sighing once more, he glanced around him to see who was still at the bar. 

He spotted Sana, a girl from class, sitting all the way at the end. She had been dancing with Jihyo earlier when the older girl had tried to kiss her. She was now with Brian, someone else he knew from school, who Felix had not even seen arrive, but there he was talking animatedly to Sana as she listened, glass grasped in her hand. 

Then, there was Chris, who had been throwing glances at him all night long from where he sat at the bar. This was a normal occurrence between them, but something had changed tonight when Chris had been dragged off to the dance floor ( _ by Soyeon? _ ), and she had not wasted time before grinding against him. Chris in return had gripped her around the waist and grinded back but had stared at Felix as he did so. Felix had done nothing but stare back from his place at the bar. Seemingly hypnotised, inexplicably breathless, by the way Chris moved against her. As the flashing lights fell on both of them, the people and the music faded away. All Felix could do was stare, blood rushing to his cheeks as - his heart pounded in his ears as he breathed shallowly. 

Their little staring contest only broke when Kevin ( _ It was Kevin, right?)  _ had stumbled into him, looked at him once, and offered to buy him a drink. Felix had accepted, dizzy with  _ whatever that was with  _ Chris, until he had to decline Kevin’s advances when he tried to get Felix to dance. 

It wasn't that Felix was prone to be such a lump on a log but Jisung had dragged him here with  _ C’mon Lix! We need to go have fun before finals start!  _ But the brat had left him at the bar to go dance, and after that, Felix had not felt like doing anything anymore. He just wanted to go home. 

However, his mind kept going back to that moment he shared with Chris. He looked back to where he had last seen Chris.

Gone.

Felix first thought Chris had left with the girl, but he found him, a moment after his stomach sunk, sitting with Sana and Brian as Brian continued talking, hands wildly moving. 

That was surprising but..  _ Maybe he knows where Jisung went off to.. _

Walking away from his spot against the bar, Felix made his way over to Chris, “excuse me’s!” were yelled a few times before he finally reached him. 

Not wanting to interrupt but wanting to leave, Felix waved his hand in front of Chris’s line of sight, “Hey!” 

Chris turned to look up at him, hand shooting out to catch Felix’s hand in his, luminous eyes focused solely on him. 

Felix leaned into him as a moth would to a flame, “Have you seen Jisung!?” The question left his lips almost like an afterthought, momentarily forgetting about Sana and Brian. 

Chris looked up at him under his lashes, “Jisung? I think he went up with Minho.” He licked his lips while he pointed up to the floor above the one they were currently on. This up close Felix could see the faint freckles on his cheeks.

Felix swallowed hard. Chris had not let go of his hand. 

Chris and Felix have been dancing around each other for some time now. 

Felix had always gone along with it, but he was beginning to feel a bit tired of their playing. 

Ever since Jisung had shared with Felix that he, for the love of whatever created them, would love to get his hands on Minho to do filthy things to him,  _ with him, under him _ . Things that Felix wished he had been quicker in blocking out because he did not need the mental image of his best friend doing such  _ things, _ thank you very much.

This had slowly developed from when Jisung used to whine to Felix that he wanted to know Minho better, ever since he had begun to pay attention to what Minho said in literature class. Curious and then  _ enraptured _ by how Minho’s mind worked and had sparked something in Jisung. 

Felix had rolled his eyes before finally saying,  _ Jisung, just talk to him! He is in your class!!! _

Felix had then started to notice Minho more after that-- seeing him more around campus. He had then also noticed that he was always accompanied by a handsome, curly haired boy--he later learned that was Chris. 

Felix and Chris had never really hung out together, unless being in the same vicinity to each other in clubs counted as hanging out. But ever since Jisung had worked up the nerve to talk to Minho that’s where they saw each other because wherever Minho went there was Chris.

Even on one particular night when Jisung had invited Minho over, Chris had come along. The four of them had eaten take out and chatted a bit. Felix liked Minho because he was funny, and he was attentive to Jisung. He also got to learn a little bit more about Chris--how he was stressed about his music production classes because of how competitive the program he wanted to get into after getting his degree was. Felix learned something new that night.

Minho had added that he was proud to have dragged Chris away from the school’s studios that he was always holed up in. Chris had yelled out that he  _ was not always in the studio, Minho!  _ And then he continued on with how he had only come along because Minho had said he would be able to-- but had then abruptly stopped, as if he had remembered where he exactly was. He’d gotten so red. 

Both Minho and him had glanced at Felix. Minho smiled at Chris and shot a look at Felix that Felix had not been able to read. Felix had wanted to prompt Chris to continue but Jisung had coughed loudly and the moment had slipped by. 

Later on, they sat down together to watch a random drama that had been on, but not before long, Jisung had taken Minho to his room. Jisung looked at Felix with nervous excitement and all Felix could do was smile because he was happy for him--he really was--but that left Felix and Chris alone for the first time and that made him nervous. The popcorn bowl that sat between them but was josteled when Felix’s leg started shaking. Something Felix had not thought would happen and he was trying his best to stop it from shaking before deciding to bring both his legs up to his chest. Felix had looked at Chris and noticed that he’d become invested in the drama. Felix did not have the slightest clue what the plot was since all he could pay attention to was Chris. He watched as Chris stopped eating when whatever occurred on screen became intense, face illuminated by the TV, eyes widening or brows coming together in a frown. Felix observed his mouth as he chewed, how he licked his fingers clean from the salt that coated them and when his Adam’s apple bobbed as he drank some water.

Felix spoke before his brain caught up to his mouth,  _ Would you like to spend the night, hyung?  _ when the credits started rolling. 

Chris was in disbelief by the invitation, almost dumbfounded, more than he had been when Minho and Jisung had deliberately left them together. Minho had not been discreet, winking and wagging his eyebrows as he tailed behind, tethered by Jisung’s hand. _That fucker_ was mostly all he could think because he’d told Minho before coming here that he was not ready for a relationship, not while he was still going to school. But as Chris watched Felix curl up against the other end of the couch, bare face and freckles in full relief by the television light. His fingers played with a loose thread of the couch as the oversized shirt exposed his collarbones and hung off his lithe frame. He could not bring himself to say anything else but, “Okay,” to Felix’s tentative invitation.

After they had washed up, Felix offered Chris some clothes that he accepted, and while Felix turned away from him, he pulled off his shirt and shimmied out of his jeans to slip on the sweats and the oversized black shirt Felix gave him. He couldn’t help the image that popped into his head of Felix in nothing but this oversized shirt, collarbones bare. He blushed. 

When Felix had turned to face him again, Chris watched his eyes widen slightly, and his little hands curling as he drank in the sight of Chris wearing his clothes. 

Chris had never felt more nervous in his life.

And after a quick argument on who would be sleeping where, Felix not budging from  _ it's ok!! My bed is big enough for the both of us, hyung!  _

Chris did not know how lucky he had gotten to actually be there with Felix on _ his _ bed. He laid there, listening to Felix shift beside him, an arm of space between them. Then, Felix’s voice drifted in from the darkness itself as he whispered, “Is this weird?” 

Chris thought for a moment,  _ Was it weird? _ Maybe on a level, but he liked Felix, liked him so much that he could not remember when he went from seeing him as just Jisung’s friend to someone he wanted to call his. And there he was, lying in the dark beside Felix listening to him breathe. Chris lifted his head from the pillow to look at Felix and saw him curled up on his side facing him, his eyelashes resting on his cheekbones  _ So pretty and small..  _ He settled back on the pillow and whispered back, “No, this is not weird, Lix.”

All he got as a response was an exhale, as if Felix had been holding his breath to hear his response. 

When he woke up in the morning Felix was not next to him..

  
  


After that night, Felix also went from seeing Chris as someone he had just wanted to fuck to thinking about his smile late at night. And this turned to wanting to know more about what Chris had going on in his head and his stresses about life and producing music. But the thoughts still stayed.. how shirts hugged his torso and arms really well.. Or how his hands were so big and veiny--And well, Chris had also taken to staring at Felix like he imagined what he would taste like, feel like, or the noises he’d make once Chris could get his hands on him. And Felix, would let him do whatever he wanted with him if they actually did something about the  _ damn sexual tension  _ that surrounded them when they were in the same space. Even Jisung and Minho who were always so enamored with each other had started to notice the shift in their interactions

But.. Nights like these always ended up with Chris leaving the club, hand in hand with someone else that was not Felix.

“Oh? Okay, thank you! Sorry to bother you,” Felix looked at Sana and Brian, they glanced at him and then Chris, Chris who _still had not let go of his hand._ He tried to smile at them, but it felt like a grimace. 

He tugged on his hand from Chris’s hold but Chris said, “Why are you looking for him?!”

It took Chris to repeat himself once more before Felix heard him, “I was just about to head home, but my phone died so I can’t text Jisung. He was the one that drove!” 

Chris looked at him for a bit more before he put his glass on the counter.

He turned to Sana and Brian, “I am going to head out! See you guys on Monday!”

Brian clapped him on his back, while Sana smiled and waved them both goodbye. 

Dumbfounded, Felix let Chris pull him towards the exit before his brain caught up to him and he tugged on his hand prompting Chris to stop and look back at him.

“What are you doing!?” The flashes of light bounced around Chris’s face, illuminating his face, catching on the sweat around his hairline, the glitter that still clung to his eyelids. 

Felix thought he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Chris walked back the few steps that separated Felix from him, pulling Felix flush against his body, Felix suppressed a shudder at the action. He tried to concentrate on the words that Chris spoke from his mouth close to his ear, “Your apartment is on the way to mine! Remember? I can take you home.”

Chris pulled back to watch him. Felix swallowed again. He was not sure if there was anything suggestive in Chris’s words. This time Felix could not suppress the shiver that passed through him as he watched Chris track the movement of his tongue swiping his lips. 

“Okay, take me home, Chris.”

Chris looked at him once more, eyes taking him in before he nodded and took his hand in his again, tugging him out of the club and into the chill of the night. 

As they walked away, hands still entwined as Chris led the way, Felix could feel the sweat that started to form at the back of his neck. 

“Wait, wait. Did you not drink tonight?”

Chris let out a laugh, “I- no I do not drink on the weekend before I have an exam, and I have an exam on Monday. Do not really want a hangover to get in the way of my studying.”

Felix felt a smile come to his face, “I did not take you to be such a nerd, Christopher.”

Chris glanced at him, a smile forming, “And what did you take me as Felix?”

They had come to stop in front of Chris’s car, Felix glanced down as Chris swiped his thumb across his knuckles, “It just.. fits with the whole person you are, you know? Very kind and all but also--” Felix bit the side of his lip, thinking. 

Chris’s eyebrow rose in question or maybe challenge, and Felix thought, _It’s_ _now or never,_ “But you also look as someone who I would love to fuck me.”

Chris, ever so cool, hummed in response, ears only giving away that he had been affected.

With that being let out in the open, Felix turned away, intending to walk to the passenger side of the car, missing the hunger in Chris’s eyes. Before he could even begin to pull away, Chris tugged hard on their joined hands, startling Felix enough that he fell against him as Chris cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Felix scrambled to put his hands through Chris’s hair. It was shorter than the first time he had seen him 2 years ago when his hair had been blonde and curly. But he had always liked the styles that Chris chose. The shorter hair that he had gone for this time, as well as the purple dye had been growing on him. He pulled sharply on the hair at the back of his scalp that had Chris gasping, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth. Felix moaned at the sensation of their tongues coming together, the kiss turning filthier as Chris began to suck on his tongue. 

Chris had moved one of his hands from his jaw to place an arm at his waist as the other still held his face in place. 

They pulled apart, as the need for air became too much, and they panted as they stared into each other’s eyes, foreheads resting against each others. Chris sneaked both his hands into Felix’s back pockets, hands finding purchase on his ass, forcing him closer, more into Chris’s space. Felix let out a small noise at the feeling of Chris’s hands on him, even through the denim,  _ too much but not enough.  _

He moved his head to rest against Chris’s shoulder, trying to get his breathing back under control and willing his boner to go away.  _ Fuck.  _ He was not about to let Chris fuck him right then and there in the damn parking lot but.. This was the fastest he had ever gotten hard. He felt Chris’s right hand leave his pocket and then it was under his chin forcing him to look at Chris again. Chris with his disheveled hair and red, kissed lips. He leaned in to kiss Felix once more, hand cupping his face and Felix let out a whine as Chris took his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Chris pulled back from Felix, taking in the sight of Felix’s heavy lidded eyes, and the redness of his lips. Chris wanted, so desperately to keep going as Felix had begun to grind against him in small aborted movements. 

“Fuck yeah, I will take you home _ ,  _ and we will continue what we started.” 

Felix nodded enthusiastically, causing Chris to laugh, and he finally found the will-power to disentangle himself from Felix.

In the car, before Chris pulled away from the club, he placed his right hand on Felix’s thigh. Felix drank in the sight of Chris’s hand almost engulfing his left thigh before placing his own hand on top of Chris. Chris turned to look at him, giving him a small, almost bashful smile before he squeezed his thigh once and finally started the drive home where they did their own filthy things. 

(It takes a lot of nagging from Jisung before Felix shares the tiniest details because unlike his loud friend, Felix likes keeping things to himself. It’s only when Jisung catches them sharing a filthy kiss right outside their door that Jisung learns that he lost the bet between himself and Minho.

“Fuck!”) 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had been inspired from listening to Queen Chungha's Dream of you and well even though I do and have read a fair share of smut.. I have never written it. That was kinda in the plan for this fic but it did not happen. Unfortunately.. but maybe next time.. maybe.. Also, there was only 4/8 of SKZ because I had just envisioned Chanlix and then Minsung just happened!! Hopefully next time if I am bitten by the writing bug again I will be able to include all of them. 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading!! Hope you have a nice day!! 
> 
> Also, if you want.. come talk to me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CasuallyDreams) about Chanlix, Stray Kids, the Kpop word, anything really. :)


End file.
